


I miss you more than you know

by aeipqthy



Category: The Perfectionists (TV 2019)
Genre: #Zava, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Zava for the win, first fic?, idk what im doing, most likely a one-shot fanfic, there isn't really a story, this story probably doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipqthy/pseuds/aeipqthy
Summary: Zach and Ava have been in a relationship for a while. This takes place after the season. I wish there was a season 2 :(
Relationships: Zach Fortson/Ava Jalali
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic! I haven't seen anyone write any fanfics about #Zava and im so sad so I'll be the first to start ;) I have no clue what this story is going to be but hey its just for fun :P

Zach had been looking for Ava everywhere but to no avail. When he saw Ava walking through the student union, _nothing else mattered_. He had to make sure she was okay. 

"Ava, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" Zach kisses Ava on her forehead but she pushes him away and quickly walks past him.

"Ava."

She continues walking.

"Ava."

When there's still no reply, he steps forward and grabs her wrist, spinning her into him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her at her waist.

"Ava, what's wrong with you?" Zach pulls away, gently holding her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. He sees tears well up in her eyes.

"Ava. Talk to me."

She notices how his hands are so gentle against his face. Like she was fragile and he was afraid to hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew. But _she_ didnt want to hurt him either.

"Zach, I have to go."

"Not before telling me what's going on." His voice was firm and she knew he would get his way.

"Zach, we... we can't be together anymore."

"What?"

"It's not safe. I'm sorry I have to go."

"Ava..."

"I'm sorry Zach, I can't stay here."

"Why? Ava, please. Just talk to me."

"Goodbye Zach."

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Zach grabbed her hand.

"Ava, I love you." He pressed his lips against hers, with all the love he had.

Ava was stunned for a second, before returning the kiss with the same love. Also trying to convey her sorrow at the same time.

As they parted, Ava looked into Zach's eyes and her sorrow took over her. She broke down into rivers of tears in his arms.

He held onto her as tight as he could, gently running his fingers through her hair with one hand, the other, wrapped tightly around her waist as she sobbed into his chest. He gently kissed her head over and over, whispering "I love you"s, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Zach. I'm sorry. Zach, I'm sorry."

"Shh... It's okay, Av. Don't apologise. Av, it's okay, I love you."

Ava looked up at him with her tear-stained face, which broke his heart, quietly replying, "I love you too", and resting her head on his chest again.

"Can we go back to my dorm?" Ava asked mumbled against his chest.

"Of course." Zach pulled away from her, holding her to his side instead, with his hand on her waist, and guided her back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at her dorm, Ava couldn't help but to look around her room, bursting into another fit of tears. Zach rushed to her side, tucking her hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ava melted into the kiss at once, whimpering slightly as he pulled away.

"Wanna talk about it, Av?" Zach asked gently. He knew she would tell her in her own time, but this seemed urgent.

"Zach, I-" Her voice cracked as she struggled to find the right words.

"Zach, it's not safe anymore. I... I've been part of this... game. I have been for a while. I don't want to threaten your life because of mine."

"Your life is being threatened?" Ava turned away from him as tears ran down her face.

"Av, look at me." He gently lifted her chin for her to look at him with his finger.

As their eyes locked with each other, she felt so safe. _So safe_. Zach looked at her like she was his whole world.

"Z, if they know we're together they might come after _you_ too. Your family even. I've already ruined your family enough."

"Hey, hey, hey. Those were his mistakes, not yours. Besides, _you are my family._ You can't expect me to sit here and watch you be in pain and not do anything about it."

"I miss him, Zach."

"Nolan?"

"Yeah. ...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're grieving, it's okay. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Ava sighed and laid her head on his shoulder as they sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you. I really do. But I can't help but feel like I'm betraying him."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I don't know exactly. I just... I hate seeing you upset, Av." 

Ava smiled lightly and pressed a kiss against his lips, feeling his hand gently cup her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey, let's forget about it for the rest of the day, okay? Besides, Av, it's late. You could really use some rest. I'll be off and you ca-"

"No! Please don't leave me!" 

They were both equally as shocked by her sudden outburst. Tears started streaming down her face again as she spoke again, "Just stay here with me, for the night? Please?"

"Of course, Ava."

He threw on a movie on the tv and laid on the bed, as Ava laid down as well. She laid her head on his chest, hand gently draped over his abdomen. Zach had his arm around her shoulder, trailing down to her waist, his other hand entangled with her free hand. Ava felt so protected in his arms, and she felt her pain and worry slowly fade away.

They laid there for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue with this story of leave it as a 2 part one-shot but I'll see where my mind takes me :)


	3. Chapter 3

_ "I can get past this... I can get past this if you just talk to me." _

_ "Get a grip, Ava. Desperate's not a good look on you." _

"Nolan..."

_ "You're gonna be somebody." _

_ "I know that you believe in me." _

"No... Stop... It's not real..."

"Ava."

"No..."

"Av."

"No..."

"Ava!"

She almost shrieked when she shot awake. Tears were already falling from her eyes before she was aware of it. It was another nightmare. She hasn't had one like this in a long time, so this was surprising to her.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked quietly as she reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You were having a nightmare."

"I'm sorry."

"For what? Stop apologising, you didn't do anything wrong."

Ava looked up at him and smiled sadly, before sinking into his arms with her head below his chin and her arms on his chest. Zach wrapped his arms around her tightly as he felt her tracing his chest with her fingers. She could feel his breath on her head, and his hand caressing her back. She had never let herself be so intimate with someone before. Well, at least since Nolan. She felt protected. Like nothing would go wrong. It was almost like how she felt with Nolan.

"Do want to talk about it?" Zach mumbled against her hair.

"I can't."

"That's okay."

Ava smiled up at him before they both leaned in for a kiss. 

"I love you, Fortson."

"I love you too, Jalali."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy short chapter. I don't think this story has an actual storyline, it's more of just fluff LMAO. Oh welllllll


End file.
